1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine and a method of controlling an operation thereof, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an operation of a laundry machine, in which rotation of a drum is controlled according to a floor, on which the laundry machine is mounted.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry machine refers to an apparatus of washing and/or drying laundry. Such a laundry machine is provided with a space formed therein to receive laundry, and performs an operation to treat the laundry using various components installed therein under the condition that the laundry is put into the space.
The laundry machine generally includes a drum rotatably installed therein, and treats laundry put into the drum by rotation of the drum.
In case of washing laundry, the laundry is washed mainly using a difference in elevation of the laundry according to the rotation of the drum. In case of dehydrating laundry, water contained in the laundry is removed using the centrifugal force according to the high-speed rotation of the drum. In case of drying laundry, moisture contained in the laundry is removed by supplying hot air to the laundry simultaneously with the rotation of the drum.
Therefore, the laundry machine is controlled such that rotational speed of the drum is adjusted according to functions to be performed so as to treat laundry contained in the drum.
As the drum performs a rotating operation, the laundry machine generates vibration. The generated vibration is transmitted to a floor, on which the laundry machine is mounted. In this case, the vibration generated from the laundry machine may cause many problems according to a state of the floor (for example, hardness of the floor).
First, in case that the floor, on which the laundry machine is mounted, is excessively hard, the floor cannot absorb the vibration and thus generates excessive noise. For example, if the laundry machine is mounted on a floor having a high hardness, such as a floor made of concrete or tile, the vibrating laundry machine may collide with the floor, and cause loud noise.
Further, in case that the floor, on which the laundry machine is mounted, is excessively soft, the floor may sag due to force transmitted by the vibration and thus deviate the current position of the laundry machine from an initial set position. For example, if the laundry machine is mounted on a floor having a low hardness, such as a floor made of wood or laminated paper, the floor may be deformed or sag due to continuous vibration.